


and the world your balloon

by Dresupi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Companionable Snark, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Darcy Lewis-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sex Pollen, Smut, Snark, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Electric Slide short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  '[Plumber AU' for heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511447)

3.  '[Mutual pining' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511453)

4.  '[Isolated/Trapped' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511465)

5.  '[Renegade' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511483)

6.  '[Just Like Jesse James' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511496)

7.   ***** '[Quick & Dirty; Sex Pollen' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511529)

8.  '[Dueling NYE Parties' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511555)

9.  '[Long Distance Relationship on NYE' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511592)

10.  '[Satellite' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511612)

11.  ***** '[Save Tonight' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511618)

12.  '[Fly' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511639)

13.  '[Across the Universe' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511651)

14.  '[Plumber AU; Part 2' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511675)

15.  '[Hush' for catrinasl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511684)

16.  '[Music' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511694)

17.  '[Glitter' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900549/chapters/34511714)


	2. 'Plumber AU' for heyfrenchfreudiana

Darcy opened the door and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.  Because holy hell, this plumber was cute.  

“Ms…Lewis?” he looked up from his clipboard, “What seems to be the trouble?”  His name tag said Quill.  Which was either his last name…or a really freaking awesome first name.  

“My disposal…” she jerked her thumb over her shoulder.  “It’s all…really…really gross…”  

“Well, you’re in luck…really really gross is my specialty…” he grinned and followed her into the kitchen.  

She really had to stop herself from going upstairs to flush one of Gram’s antique hand towels down the toilet, because that was something a crazy person would do.  She DID however, pull out the porniest trick in the book.  

“Lemonade?” she asked as he was washing up.  

“Sure, I love lemonade.”  

 


	3. 'Mutual pining' for anon

Darcy ducked her head into the cockpit.  “Thor and I are making a snack run at whatever-the-hell this planet is.  Any requests?  Speak slowly and describe the packaging, because I’m gonna go with my hunch here that y’all have more variety than the Quiki-Mart.”  

Peter watched her as she took down requests, clicking her pen at the end and looking over at him, her eyes lingering on his for just a short moment before she repeated her request.  

“I’ll have whatever Drax is having,” he answered, watching her as she left the cockpit.  

“You want her…” Mantis said definitively.  

“SHHHHHH…” He frowned and shook his head.  “You have to stop that. It’s annoying.  Let me have my own feelings.”  

She shrugged, pressing her lips together briefly before speaking again.  “She wants you too.”  

“I did not hear that.”  

“She does,” Rocket agreed.  “Both of ya are disgusting.  Just say something to her before I throw you both out with the garbage.”  

“I am GROOT,’ Baby Groot agreed.  

 


	4. 'Isolated/Trapped' for anon

“So what does hypersleep mean?” Darcy asked.  “I’m assuming from all the swearing that just happened, it’s not good, but…how not good?”  

“Well.  Milano went into hypersleep, which means…only necessary systems are on.  I can’t go anywhere, I can’t do anything.  Not even the communications system works.  We’re floating in deep space until someone finds us and picks us up.”  Peter explained, turning to look at her.  

“So…essentially, we’re fucked?” she plopped down in the co pilot’s chair.   

“Yep.  Yep, that’s my expert opinion…”  

“Is there music?” she asked, eyebrows raising.  

“Darcy…there’s always music.”  

“So it’s not a real emergency, then.”  She smiled and reached for his hand.   

 


	5. 'Renegade' for anon

“Okay, quick question…” Darcy ducked as another of the green bolts whizzed by her head.

“How quick?  Cuz we don’t have much time, sugar lips,” Peter replied.

“You’ve got time to think up sexist nicknames…” she muttered, reaching into her back pocket for her trusty taser.  Her trusty taser that had been modified by Rocket before she stepped one foot off the Milano.  She spun on their pursuer, shooting him once with the business end of her taser.  He dropped in a heap at their feet.  

Not missing a beat, Peter continued their conversation.  “What’s sexist about it?  You can call me sugar lips if you want.”  

She rolled her eyes.  “Why are they after you?”  

“I’m sort of a wanted man on this planet.  Just gotta pick up the doohickey that Rocket needs and skedaddle.”  

“Okay, point me in the direction of the doohickey, sugar lips,” Darcy answered. 

 


	6. 'Just Like Jesse James' for anon

“ _I gotta leave in two days…”_

Peter’s words echoed in her ears as she pressed her lips to his.  Darcy wasn’t exactly known for her phenomenal decision making, so this was kind of a fluke.  Her body was moving faster than her brain could compute.  And it was good.  It was so good.  

She knew it wouldn’t be good in two days when he left her for parts of the galaxy unknown, but until then?  

Sinking her teeth into his bottom lip, she trembled as he groaned into her mouth.  

It was so damn good.   

 


	7. *'Quick & Dirty; Sex Pollen' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E

Darcy felt itchy. Like she wanted to take off her clothes.  That was the first thought she had upon reentering the Milano with Peter.  

Peter glanced over at her.  “You gotta shower.”  

“Rude,” she said with a grimace.  

“No.  That plant back there? The one that…poof!…farted all over us?”  

Darcy frowned, remembering the ordeal well. It wasn’t pleasant.  “Yeah?”  

“It’s like…well…sex pollen,” Peter whispered the last part.  

“She was pollinated?” Gamora asked with a frown.  “She’s going to have to–”  

“Yeah.  I KNOW,” Peter said, running his hand through his hair, reaching back to scratch the back of his neck.  “And I was…I was too…”  

“YOU were too?” Gamora sat down with a sigh.  “You might as well hop into that shower with her then. Save everyone the trouble.”  

Darcy reached for the zipper on her hoodie, dropping it into the open garbage chute when Gamora gestured to it.  “I’m up for it if you are, Quill.  Meet you in the showers.”  

He was hot on her tail as she worked her way down from the cockpit.  “You mean…you wouldn’t mind…with…me?”  

“Why would I?” she asked, almost bewildered.  “I’ve been trying to get you into bed for pretty much the whole time I’ve been here.  I guess the real question is…you wouldn’t mind…with me?”  

Peter’s eyebrows shot up nearly halfway up his forehead.  “What?  Dude.  No.  I wouldn’t mind at all.  Like…at all.  Like…that sounds…like before I was pollinated, it sounded good, and now that I am, it’s…sounding…sounding…necessary.”  

His voice had dropped nearly an octave.  And it was rumbling.  Rumbling and twanging her strings.  Her proverbial strings.  

“Oh…fuck…” she murmured, reaching for him.  

They came together like a fucking car crash.  It was all hands and clothes being ripped off as he pulled her fully nude up on his front.  

His hard cock rubbed through her folds as he pressed her back against the wall. They were literally two feet from the shower.  

“Aren’t we supposed to shower?” Darcy whispered.  

“Oh... yeah…yeah…” He backed away from the wall, turning on the water with one hand as he ducked them both into the cramped stall.  

He slid into her with no resistance, a swear on his lips as he set a quick pace.  The water rushed down over his chest and between them, making ungodly, unholy, unnatural squelching sounds as he fucked her hard against the tile.  

“Oh fuck, this is awkward…” he groaned, his hips moving quickly as he rolled them over to another wall. “Sorry…sorry…”  

She grinned and kissed him. “Not awkward.  I promise.”   

 


	8. 'Dueling NYE Parties' for anon

Darcy rolled her eyes as another round of cheering made its way through the thin walls of her apartment.

Jane laughed, “Give it up, Darce.  You lost. Librarians and lab assistants can’t compete with Peter Quill’s big tree…person and that talking raccoon.  He’s even got those two alien people over there, arm wrestling for charity. The green woman and the…big guy?”

“HA!” Darcy pointed in the air triumphantly.  “The green woman came over here!”  

“The green woman has a name.  It’s Gamora. And I came over here to take a nap…so if you don’t mind…”  She laid back on the couch, with her space boots all over Darcy’s grandmother’s coffee table.    

“Well…Tony’s a big fucking traitor, is what he is,” Darcy grumbled.  “He PROMISED he’d come to my party.”  

“Bruce came…” Jane pointed out.    

Darcy stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry all over Jane’s face.  

“I’m right here, you know that, right?”  Bruce asked from her couch.

“No.  I didn’t.  And I’m sorry.  But kind of PROVING my point, Banner.”  

He shrugged, “I’m having fun. Or I was, until you insulted me…”

“Having fun being a tight ass about Pictionary.”  

“Maybe part of your problem is that your New Year’s Eve entertainment IS PICTIONARY…” he said pointedly.  

“Hey.  Pictionary is FUN, Banner.”  

“I’m agreeing with you, but…the general masses…they require a…different sort of…merriment. Something not so…intellectual?”  

The muffled cries of “CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG…” echoed through the walls.  

“See?” Bruce shrugged.

Darcy huffed in indignation. Maybe Bruce was right.  Maybe she had gotten a little…” intellectual” since college.  She certainly had done her fair share of chugging in her day.  In. Her. Day.  What the actual FUCK?  She was so fucking old.  

She walked pointedly to the door.  “I guess I’ll go concede…”  

She opened the door to Peter, standing there with his hand raised, about to knock.  “Oh!  Hey, listen, I was going to see if you had any ice?  We’re running out.”  

“In the freezer…hang on…” she walked to the freezer, pulling a bag out, figuring it might as well get used and not take up space.  She walked back to the living room.  

“So…uh…yeah.  Like, totally come by next door, we’re having a party over there.  Just…whenever you guys are done with your…funeral, or whatever it is you’re doing over here…Prayer meeting?  Bible Study? Book Club?” he shrugged comically.  

“Goodbye, Peter…” Darcy pushed the ice into his arms.  “You won. Stop gloating.  Go the fuck away.”  

“Hey…hey…you’re mad…don’t be mad, Darce…come on…come over to the party.”  

“Nah.  I’m too…old.”  

He snorted.  “You’re younger than me.  Come on.  Tony’s making margaritas.”  

“Fucking Tony…” she seethed.

“Yeah…sorry for poaching your people…but…uh…yeah, Strawberry Margaritas.  And…um…the countdown’s about to start…and…um…yeah!  Come on…” he bumped her with his shoulder.  

She smiled in spite of herself.  Peter kind of had that way about him.  

_Had that WAY about him?  What the fuck, are you like…ninety?  He’s fucking hot and he makes you nervous.  THERE._

“I can’t…this is my apartment.  I can’t just…leave my apartment.”  

“Come on…” he whispered, “Ditch em.  What are they gonna do?  Clean up for you?”  

“Okay…” she acquiesced, following him out into the hallway.  

He stopped.  “Wait.  Can you…hold this for a second? I just need to…” he handed her the ice and started feeling in his pockets.  “I can’t seem to find it…Darce…could you look on the floor…maybe it’s…”  

She looked down.  “What are you looking for?  Your keys?  Just knock. We’ll find em later.”  

“No…not my keys…” he looked frantically on the ground, patting his pockets before looking over at her face with sudden realization.  “Oh…THERE it is…” he leaned over, pressing his lips tentatively to hers. “Just uh…needed to find someone to kiss at New Year’s…that’s something humans do, right?”  

She pressed her lips together, shaking her head slightly and tossing the ice to him.  “You’re smooth, Quill.  Really fucking smooth.”  

He grinned.  “Is that a yes?”  

“Yes, it’s a yes.  You smooth Han Solo wannabe.”  

“Hey.  Now…I didn’t even use my Han Solo move on you…that would require a setup from you…you’d have to say, ‘I happen to like nice men’ to which, I’d say— “

Darcy rounded on him. “I don’t like nice men…” she whispered, pressing her lips to his.  “I’d say there aren’t enough scoundrels in my life.” She smirked and kept walking down the hall.  

He blinked and continued, reaching up to feel his lips where she’d kissed him, “And then YOU’D say, ‘No you’re not, you’re— ‘and I’d kiss you.  If…you know…you set me up for it…”  

“Five minutes to midnight, Quill.  Look alive…” she called from his doorway.

“Oh, I’m alive…” he said, mostly to himself, before following. 

 


	9. 'Long Distance Relationship on New Year's' for anon

Darcy took her champagne and meandered out to the balcony.  Not to be the token melancholy girlfriend or anything, but…as she stared up at the stars, she wondered if Peter could see any of the same ones.  Or what stars he could see.  Or if he was even anywhere close to Earth right now.  

She didn’t really understand the fine workings of galactic geography…but she still hoped they could at least SEE some of the same stars that night.  

“Heya, Darce.  You okay?”  

She turned towards the voice, smiling faintly at Clint as he joined her on the balcony.  

“I’m fine.  Just…kinda missing him right now.”  

The archer reached out to awkwardly pat her arm.  “He’d be here if he could be.”  

She shrugged.  “I guess…” she said bitterly before taking it back.  “No, I know he would.  I just. God, is it really that hard for him to text me back?”  

“Possibly.  I don’t know how he’d get service in another galaxy.”

“No…Tony…messed with the phone.  It gets excellent service now.  At least enough to send texts.”  

Clint shrugged, “Well…give him credit…the latest earth tech he had was a cassette player.”  

She huffed a little, “Yeah, I guess you’re right…I was just…hoping he’d be here…you know…new year’s kiss and all that?”  

“Sorry, Darce…” he paused for a minute, choosing his words carefully.  “You know…I could…kiss you at midnight.  Platonically.”  

“Platonically?”  

“Right.  No romance, just…for good luck.”  

She laughed, “What’s Bobbi going to think of that?”  

“Psh.  Are you kidding?  Bobbi’s not even here.  She’s on a mission.  She’d be fine with it anyway.”  

“Fine with you charity kissing me?”  

“Of course.  It’s for the kids.”

“Well, if it’s for the kids…” she turned towards him just in time to see a hand reach around Clint’s shoulder, patting him roughly.  

“I got this now, move along, Robin Hood.”  

Darcy turned abruptly, coming face to face with Peter, who scooped her up and twirled her around before setting her down.  

“You’re here!” she beamed.

“Just in time, too…” he leaned down to kiss her as the fireworks started going off. She inhaled his scent, something kind of reminiscent of sage, but not quite…mixed with the burnt smell of space and engine oil. “You told me it was important, and I keep my promises, Babe.”  

“I know…I just…wasn’t sure what was going on…you never return my texts…”  

“I uh…got locked out of that phone you gave me for…” he pulled it out of his pocket.  “475,350 minutes.”  

“Oh my god…the passcode is my birthday…zero six one three…”  

“OH…you’re going by EARTH months…I thought you were using…” he lapsed into mumbling.  

“You don’t remember my birthday, do you?”  

“No?” He shrugged, trying to be cute, “I saved it in the phone?  And then…I couldn’t use the phone? I’m sorry?  I’m the worst boyfriend ever…” he pouted, giving his best version of a sad puppy face.  Which of course, was fucking adorable.  

She tilted her head, raising her eyebrows, “Not sure about THAT, but you certainly don’t remember dates.”

He leaned down, kissing her again, lips popping when he released her.  “I’m so sorry, Darce.  I don’t deserve you…”    

She ran her hands up into his hair, holding his head still. “Yes, you DO deserve me…and I forgive you.  But Clint’s still here, and we’re probably making him uncomfortable, so…”

They both turned to survey the very empty balcony.  

Peter smirked, “No, it looks like we’re alone…” He reached for her again.  

“First things first…” she ducked out of his arms, leading him back into Tony’s penthouse.  “How long do I have you?”  

“One earth week…” he said proudly.  “I’ve been kicked off my ship.  For pouting and being otherwise impossible to endure.”  

She grinned.  “A whole WEEK?”  

“Yep.”  

“Okay, so since we have a week, I don’t have to go jump your bones this instant…can you come do the boyfriend thing for a few hours first?”  

He pursed his lips in thought, “OR, hear me out…quickie in one of these closets, and THEN I’ll do the boyfriend thing?  Because as much as I am here for you, babe…I need you…” He dropped his head to her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.  “I need you bad…”  

She sighed, “Okay…but one of the bigger closets…I don’t want to pull a muscle like last time…”  

He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.    

 


	10. 'Satellite' for anon

“Star Lord?  The legendary outlaw?”

Darcy shrugged.  “I mean…I guess you kind of remind me of Han Solo a little…but I’ve never heard of a Star Prince or whatever…”  

“Star LORD.  And thank you.  I AM like Han Solo. Glad to hear Star Wars is still a thing.”  

“Where’s your wookie?” she asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  

“Wookies aren’t real, Smarty Pants. But I DO have this 8-foot tree that follows me around.  And a talking raccoon.”  

“Mmhmm…I’ll bet…”    

“Seriously.  Run my name in the Galactic Council’s registry. Peter Quill?  I’m there.”  

“Do I look like I have access to that?  My boss and I are sitting in an RV out in the desert. We are straight up Walter-Whiting this. Except with astrophysics, not meth.  I mean, the only alien I know is Thor from uh…” she snapped her fingers, “Asgard? Do you know him?”  

“You don’t know Thor,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes.  

“Yuh-HUH! My boss is dating him.  Tell him, Jane…” she glanced over at Jane, gesturing towards their guest with her taser.

“Using the term ‘dating’ very loosely…” Jane muttered.  “Yes. Yes, I am.”  

“No you’re not…no offence, but that dude’s the crown prince or whatever.  There’s NO WAY he’s dating a woman from Terra.  No. Way.”  One glance at his audience had him changing tactics very quickly though.  “Not that…you’re not…you know…good enough or anything…I mean, you’re kind of gorgeous.  And smart, by the looks of all this…stuff…” he gestured vaguely to all of Jane’s beeping machines.  “I’ll bet if you were royalty or something, Thor would definitely fall for you.”  

“Well, when you’re right, you’re right, because he DID…” Darcy insisted, adjusting her grip on the taser.  

“Fall for both of you, I bet…because you’re both just the most beautiful Terran women I’ve ever seen…” he grinned and took a step towards her.  

And then dropped like a sack of twitching potatoes because honestly, Darcy had had enough.  

Jane shot her a look. She shrugged, “What? He’s a major space douche.”

* * *

A major space douche that was at least partially telling the truth.  About his name anyway.  

Once they’d dragged him into the trailer, driven home, and dragged his still unconscious ass into Jane’s lab, Jane found him in the missing person’s database.  A kid who had gone missing in 1988.

“So, do we call SHIELD?” Darcy whispered.  “Like…should we turn him in?  He’s bound to have family here or something.”  

Jane shrugged.  “I’m not calling them.  If they find out, they find out.  But I’m not going to be the cause of that guy’s re-disappearance. You already tased him; I think the welcome wagon’s done enough.”  

“He was asking for it,” Darcy insisted.  “HE WAS!” she added when Jane didn’t answer.  “I mean, he took a step toward me.  And he was being weird…” she sighed, “FINE, FINE, I’ll go sit with him until he wakes up.”  

Jane’s smirk wasn’t lost on her.  

“Just because you found your one true love when he fell from the sky DOES NOT mean I will too.  He talks too much. And he’s not ripped enough to be as snarky as he is.”

“Still ripped, though…”

“Shut.  Up. Foster…” Darcy grumbled and made her way to the kitchen, grabbing two of the S’mores Pop Tarts from the uber-box she’d picked up from Costco.  He’d probably be hungry.  And space folks seemed to really like Pop Tarts, in her experience.  She opened the door to the lounge, where they had him lying on the couch.  

She set the food offering on the coffee table and reached over to feel his pulse again.  Checking it against her watch like Dr. Banner had taught her back in New York.

It was steady.  75 beats per minute.  

“Are you gonna choke me now?” he asked groggily.  She winced, feeling a little guilty. He sounded rough.  “Because, believe it or not, it’s not something I’m into…”  

“No.  Just checking for signs of life. Figured it was a little more formal than sticking a mirror under your nose.”  

He chuckled dryly, struggling to sit up.  “Did you…TASE me?”  

“A little bit…”  

He licked his lips, swallowing thickly because his mouth probably felt like it was full of sand.  “Can’t even lie and say it’s the first time it’s happened to me…I don’t make a good first impression…”

“Ditto…” she said, sitting down on the coffee table across from him.  She reached over for the bottle of water they’d left in here earlier, untwisting the cap and offering it to him.  

He took it, his gaze never leaving her as he drained it.  “Thanks…”  

“No problem…Peter, is it? Or do you prefer the Star-Lord thing? Is it a title?”  

He laughed, “No.  It’s an alter ego…like…Captain America, you know?”

“I DO know Captain America. Steve’s really cool.”  

He frowned, eying her suspiciously.  

“Oh right. You got noinked before Cap was unfrozen.”  

“What?”  

She shook her head.  “They found him.  In the deep freeze.  The Arctic? Anyway, thawed him out, good as new. Spontaneous Cryogenics or something like that…”  

“Captain America is alive?”

“Yep.  Alive.  Very VERY well…” she bit her lip and looked down at her hands.  

“And you ran my name in the registry…since you know all about me now…”  

“Like I said before, we don’t have access to any Intergalactic registries.  We ran your name in the missing person’s database. Peter Quill, from Missouri.  Farm kid, were ya?”  

He shrugged, “I guess…”

“From Texas myself…not a farm kid, though. Burbs. Whoop.”  

“Where are we now?” he asked, looking around.  “Arizona?”

“Close.  New Mexico.  Puente Antiguo.  Population 2175, and so constant they painted it on the sign.”  

“Charming…” he smiled faintly, and was looking at her in a way that made her feel weird, so she barreled on, grabbing the packages of pop tarts from her immediate right.

“Anyway, I brought you some Pop Tarts.  Thor liked these…they’re S’mores flavored?”  

“Whoa…they make S’mores Pop Tarts now?” he reached over and grabbed the package from her.  “That’s amazing…”  

 


	11. *'Save Tonight' for anon

Darcy curled herself into his side, letting her head drop down on his shoulder.  Netflix was super fun when the guy you were dating had been out of the television loop for approximately 20 years.  At least the EARTH television loop.  

Peter guffawed loudly, almost dislodging her from his side. He slid his arm around her, pulling her close. “Sorry, Babe…”  

She smiled, adjusted herself to the new position and concentrated on attaching herself to his side so he couldn’t leave the next morning.  

She liked this.  Because he was watching TV, watching Bob’s Burgers and not paying attention to her.  And she could just…admire him.  Admire the way he filled out his t-shirts and the way he laughed.  LOUD.  

The way he turned slightly so they could curl together, fitting like puzzle pieces. 

The way he was so undoubtedly HERS.  While he was here.  On Earth, or ‘Terra’.  Whatever. While he was here, he was hers. And that was the best.  

Of course, the ‘while he was here’ part was troubling.  Because he DID leave.  And he DID totally go to other solar systems.  Theirs was the epitome of long distance relationships.  Lightyears of distance.  If she needed him, it was next to impossible to have him here in a reasonable amount of time.  

And they both knew it.

He could totally run off and DIE and she’d have no idea.  Because she wasn’t completely certain that his crew would tell her. And to be honest, with that bunch of losers, they’d probably all be dead if he was.  

But that thought was on a long list of thoughts she DIDN’T want to be thinking right now.  

So she did was she always did when those horrible thoughts snuck in.  

She had him fuck them right back out of her.  

Darcy let her hand creep up over his thigh, and he caught it before she could grab anything good.  But that was a-okay, because now he was on top of her and they were kind of shimmying out of clothes.  Out of the important ones, anyway.  

And his mouth was on her neck as he spread her thighs, his breath ragged and hot against her skin as he pushed into her. There was a slight sting…they might have been more than a little frisky that day. More than a couple times already.  

The angle was awkward, but Darcy wasn’t willing to let go of him, so they worked around it.  

His grip on her hips tightened and he pulled her up, so she was facing him, straddling his lap.  She didn’t have to let go of him, and  _THIS_  angle was perfect.  

They didn’t talk much. Just a lot of grunting and animal sounds.  The sound of her whining right into his mouth as his hand snuck between them, rubbing at her clit with his thumb as she rose and fell back against him.  The kisses were sloppy and wet and absolutely perfect. She rocked her hips until she came…not hard this time, but like a warm blanket slowly covering her.  An itch getting scratched.  

She let her head rest on his shoulder as he scooped her up, laying her back on the couch so he could pump himself into her shallowly, find his own shuddering end as his fingers pressed hard into her hips.  

He let his head rest against her as he gingerly pulled out, making her wince with the realization that she’d be feeling this for days.  

“You okay?” his head popped up, green eyes searching hers.  

She nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine…nothing a few days or weeks or months of no sex won’t help.”  

Peter sighed heavily. “Sorry…”  

“For what?”  

“All of it. For only seeing you for two weeks at a time…for leaving…for…” he trailed off, looking really sad and torn.  “All of it.”  

She smiled in a way she hoped was bright. Because she didn’t want to be the reason for that look.  “I wouldn’t change a single thing,” she said truthfully.  Because she wouldn’t.  He was so worth every second of worry.  Every second she missed him well worth the seconds that he was with her and she didn’t. “I’m not sorry.  So you shouldn’t be either.”  

 


	12. 'Fly' for anon

“Yeah, I’m pretty much a big deal…” he assured her.  “Star-Lord.”  

Darcy snickered into her hand.  “Dude if that’s a line, I’mma have to insist that you think of a new one.”  

He snorted.  “It’s not a line.  It’s fact.”  

“What’s your real name?” she asked, taking a sip of her drink.  It was weird and glowy pink and Thor had told her what to order.  Because this was a space bar.  She was getting hit on in a space bar. Not the kind on your keyboard either.  And the guy hitting on her wasn’t bad.  If maybe a little douchey.  Leave it to her to attract the one human d-bag in the galaxy.  

But she wasn’t looking to get married.  She was IN A SPACE BAR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.  

“My real name?”  he asked.  

“Yeah.  I’m pretty sure Star-Lord’s a title.  What’s your real name?  I’d like to know what I’m gonna be screaming later…”  she winked.  And then grinned at how flustered he got.  Only for a second.  Dude was nothing if not semi-smooth.  

Which was all she was looking for, really.  Compatible genitalia of any gender and semi-smoothness.  

“Peter Quill.”

“Darcy Lewis,” she returned.    

“Can I buy you another?” he gestured to the drink.  

“No, but you can show me how to settle my tab…” she opened her purse.  “Thor told me what to order…didn’t tell me how to use these…credit things…”  

“Hold up.  Did you say THOR?  As in…Asgard?  That Thor?”  

She nodded, “Yeah.  Do you know him?”  

He snorted a couple times.  “Uh…yeah?”   Then he pulled out one of the little credit card things from her purse. He typed around on a screen on the bar, settling her tab presumably.    “You sure he’s cool with you…” he gestured towards the door as they stood up.

“Oh yeah, he’s fine.  I’m not WITH him or anything.”  

Peter laughed.  “That’s kind of a relief.  Not sure I could measure up to an Asgardian…”  

“I’m not sure I could measure up to all these space beauties…” she gestured around the room.  

“Baby, you’re the prettiest thing in the whole galaxy…”  he slunk his arm around her waist, tugging her close.

“Ha ha, THERE’S the line!”  

He shrugged, “Maybe…did it work?”  

“A little.  Except I know you’re full of it.  There’s no way I’m prettier than any of them…” she glanced over at a table of pink skinned, voluptuous humanoid ladies.  Or at least.  She thought they were ladies.  Whatever they were…they were WAY prettier than she was.  

“Well…if you come back to my ship…maybe I can convince you…” he arched an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss her.  And holy hell.  The kiss was good.  So good.  

“Okay…but I have to tell you…I have the god of thunder on speed dial, and a taser in my purse.  If you try any funny stuff, you’re toast.”  

He grinned, “Well…in the interest full disclosure and not becoming toast, I was thinking oral for you and then you can fuck me in the cockpit?”  

She paused for a minute.  “Yeah, okay!”  

 


	13. 'Across the Universe' for anon

Darcy wandered up into the cockpit, flopping in…passenger seat.  Co-pilot seat?  She really hoped she wasn’t going to be expected to pilot anything just because she was sitting here.  

Peter was flipping a few switches, getting ready to send them into hyper-drive or whatever the hell this thing did.  

She squeezed her eyes shut while he did that, because it made her puke the first time he’d done it, and she didn’t think that hyper-space puke was really the impression she wanted to make this time.  

“Hold on…” he said. She gripped the arm rests of the chair and felt that weird pulling sensation, like she was on a roller coaster or something.  It wasn’t really like that, but it was the only comparable feeling she could think of.

She concentrated on steadying her breathing and waiting for him to call the all clear.  

He did, about thirty seconds later, and she opened her eyes to one of the most beautiful sights she’d ever seen.  And she’d seen both Thor AND Steve Rogers shirtless.  

“Whoa…” she stood, walking as close to the front window as she could, bending at the waist and looking out.  Blue and pink…sometimes purple.  It was obviously a galaxy, but which one, was anyone’s guess.  “Where are we?”  

“Pretty near The Milky Way, actually.  Two galaxies over from Andromeda…” he answered, his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into the pilot’s seat with him.  It was a little cramped, but he could move panels and lay the seat back, and soon, they were just star gazing.

She let her head fall back on his shoulder and he shifted until he was curled into her side, his face pressed against her neck and her legs draped across his lap.  It was surprisingly comfortable.  

“So…when am I gonna be back home this time?” she didn’t usually ask him this soon into a visit, but for some reason it had been niggling at her.  

“You know you can just…stay, right?  I wouldn’t stop you from moving in…”  

“Rocket wouldn’t take too kindly to that…”  

He snorted, “Rocket doesn’t take too kindly to anything.”  

She took a deep breath, “People would miss me on Earth, Peter.”  

“I miss you, Darce.”  

“So, come back to Earth. Come work for SHIELD.”  

“It’s not just me, you know. They come with me now…” He gestured over his shoulder, indicating the rest of the crew that were tucked into their bunks.    

“I know.  But, it’s not just me either.  I have family.  Friends.”

“And I know that.”  

“Okay then.  Why do we always do this?” she sat up, untangling her legs.  

He reached for her, “Darce, don’t get mad…come on…we don’t have to talk about this now.”  

She looked back at him, into the face that she’d grown to love over the past year.  Peter was perfect in every way, except for the whole living on a space ship with the outcasts of the galaxy.  Of course, she wasn’t much better, taking care of the Avengers Et Al.  

She reached out to stroke his cheek and gave in, snuggling back into the captain’s chair with him.  

“We’re going to have to talk about it sometime…” she whispered.  

“Not right now, though…” he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.  “Let’s just…coast for a while longer, okay?”  

She nodded and felt him relax against her, their fingers lacing as their breathing synchronized. She hoped they didn’t fall asleep here again, it always ended with her getting a horribly stiff neck.  

She turned her attention to the stars outside.  Each more infinitely beautiful than the next.  

She could do this. She could just…coast.  She was young, so was he.  Neither of them were particularly gung ho on starting a family. This could work.

They had time.  

 


	14. 'Plumber AU; Part 2' for anon

When Darcy kissed him, he seemed surprised.  Into it, definitely.  But surprised.  

“What?” she asked, pulling away momentarily.

“Nothing…nothing…it’s just…never had this happen before…” Peter said with a grin.  “Not complaining in the slightest, though.”  

“Are you kidding me?” Darcy asked, running her fingers through the unruly mop of hair on his head.   “You look like this and women don’t hit on you?”  

“Not while I’m working!” he insisted.  “Somethin’ about…having my hands down pipes and pulling out nasty stuff just makes most of them not want my hands anywhere near… _their_ ‘pipes’…”

Darcy paused for a moment.  He had a point there.  “Well…now that you mention pipes…”  He almost looked disappointed for a second.  So she pushed forward immediately.  “My shower is acting up…but you can only tell when you’re in it.”  She winked just to push the point home.

His eyebrows went up.  “Might…hafta check that out.”  

 


	15. 'Hush' for catrinasl

Darcy wasn’t exactly sure what that thing was that was making its way toward them, but her fight or flight response was really kicking in, so she went with the first plan in her arsenal.  

“Peter,” she said, looking into his eyes.  "Hush.“  

He frowned.  "Hush? Wh–hmph…”  

Whatever he had been about to say was muffled by Darcy’s lips as she practically attacked his mouth.  It wasn’t her best work, honestly.  Their teeth clacked together and he kept trying to talk to her in the middle of it.

Of course, her plan didn’t  _really_  work, considering the thing that had been stomping towards them with its dozens of eyes and arms/legs and whatever else had turned out to be some kind of a police officer.

And now they were under interplanetary arrest for public indecency.  

And Peter couldn’t stop laughing because of every single aforementioned fact.  

“I have to say, I really like that your gut reaction was to kiss me. Because bravo, Darcy.  Bravo.”  He couldn’t clap because they were handcuffed back to back in the back of the police cart and on their way to jail. “Don’t worry, though.  Gamora’s on the way with the units we’ll need for bail.  I’ve been arrested for public indecency on pretty much every planet I’ve ever stopped on, so this is fine.”  

He laughed again, his shoulders shaking.  

Darcy rolled her eyes and turned slightly, as much as the cuffs would allow.  "Hey Peter, will you do me a favor?“

"Anything, hot lips.”  

“Hush.”

 


	16. 'Music' for anon

Darcy waved to Peter’s ship as it took off, the feel of his kiss was still fresh in her mind as she reached up to touch her lips.  

It took her a full three minutes to realize that she was holding something in her hand.  

She looked down at it.  A tape. An-honest-to-Thor cassette tape.  

A lump rose in her throat and she wondered if Tony had something laying around that she could play it on.

 


	17. 'Glitter' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _DISCLAIMER: Hey I actually did my research for this one, I even watched a video on how to MAKE edible glitter from gelatin and food coloring, so before you start WELL WELL WELL-ing me in reblogs or replies or WHATEVER, please remember to stop. Look. And move on._
> 
> _Some things are edible and some things are non-toxic. There is a difference, this has been a PSA._
> 
> _kthanksbye. <3 _

Darcy smoothed her hand up his chest, leaving a smear of purple glitter behind on his t-shirt.

“Joke’s on you, Lewis. You just made my shirt more awesome.”

She rolled her eyes and went back to the task at hand: decorating these cookies with the edible glitter that she’d painstakingly picked out from that fancy sprinkle store online. “Keep bothering me and I’ll make your face more awesome…”

“That a promise?” he asked, leaning over the table where she was working.

She reached out and smushed his face with her glittery hand, smudging the purple and blue sparkles all over his nose and mouth.  “There. Satisfied?”

He leaned back, running his hand through his hair sheepishly.  “Honestly… no?”

“I’ll come lick them off in a minute…”

 


End file.
